Robert Bors
Robert Bors is the biologist and scientist of the Steel Rod Pirates. He is also the owner of the pet weapon, Percival. He met his crew on Fukaimori, an island in the Grand Line, where he was studying the ecosystems there. Appearance Robert is a tall, husky man. He has nape-length, straggly, green hair, a goatee, and sideburns that angle upwards. He also wears an eye patch over his left eye, not because of a lost eye, but because he thinks it makes him look cooler. However, some times he wears a goggle instead of the eye patch. He wears a tight blue T-shirt, tan pants, and brown shoes with gray buckles. He is also frequently seen smoking a pipe. Personality Robert is very relaxed, almost to a fault. He never worries about anything and has a strong belief in fate and that things will work out the way they are supposed to. Having a relaxed nature, he has a tendency to move and react slowly. It is something of a running gag then, that he will get hit with something and not acknowledge it until a few seconds after it happened. Despite his love for animals, he has acute arachnophobia, and often exclaims his wishes for all spiders to die. Abilities and Powers Though strong, Robert does not like to fight fighter, which is why he mostly lets his pet/weapon, Percival, fight for him. However, if he must fight, he knows his way around a sword well enough to fend for himself. He is also adept in using a bow, though he usually only uses it for hunting. He is also adept in convincing animals to fight with him, as his main focus in biology is zoology and knows how to treat them and how they like to be treated. Since he has had to deal with wild animals for most of his life, he has gained superhuman strength in having to deal with them, as well as superhuman endurance. Being a biologist, Robert studies nature, giving him knowledge in various fields, mostly zoology (animals), botany (plants), and pharmacology (medicines). He has learned how to handle countless animals, use various plants, and create numerous medicines. He is also an expert about reading into the environment and lay of the land, mostly because of his knowledge of plants and animals and knowing how they interact with it. This skill comes in very handy while exploring. Haki Robert is a user of Kenbunshoku Haki. He developed it after many years of researching in dangerous areas filled with even more dangerous animals. Though he is very proficient at it, he is not yet a master. Though he can use it reflexively, he still needs to focus to reach his full potential. History Robert grew up on a ship studying to become a biologist. He travelled to numerous islands and experienced the vastness of the world and the life forms that inhabit it. By the age of 25, Robert had travelled through most of the Cardinal Seas and a great deal of the Grand Line. He then decided that he would set out on his own to study the world and to fulfill his dream to categorize and see first hand all the animals of the world. Category:Male Category:Human Category:Pirate Category:Scientist Category:Steel Rod Pirate Category:Swordsmen Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Galcion Category:Smoker Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User